


Youth Humor (trademark pending)

by AluminumFoil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Humor, gen z humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumFoil/pseuds/AluminumFoil
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin. Youth humor is confusing and obi-wan needs a strong cup of teabased on a coversation I had with my friends
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Youth Humor (trademark pending)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the summary and tags are confusing, i really have no idea how to tag this. I hope you enjoy, though!

Obi-Wan knew the idea that March was “in like a lion, out like a lamb”, but he had never found it more true until this year. It hadn’t stopped raining for almost 2 weeks, and even though he grew up in London, where it was never sunny, and he was used to gray weather, he was really hoping for some sun. He knew Anakin and Ahsoka were also tired of the constant rain. This morning, it was a little cloudy, but not raining, and it had given Obi-Wan hope that the rain would ease up and he would have good weather for his biking trip with Luminara and Bant this weekend. But by the third period it was raining again, and he was looking at muddy roads, which meant no biking, not for the bikes he and Luminara could afford. He decided to drive Anakin and Ahsoka home from school that day when they were all done with their after-school activities, and take them to Tup and Dogma’s new cupcake store they opened in December. He was looking forward to a treat and getting to spend some time with his adopted children, but was already upset when he started thinking about their inevitable complaining. When they left school for the day, Ahsoka cursed and Obi-Wan braced himself. What he heard though, was not what he was expecting.

“It’s fucking raining again! This is homophobic.”

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head toward his daughter. “What did you say?”

Neither of his wards responded, either because they didn’t hear or just because they ignored him, but Obi-Wan suspected the latter, mostly because Anakin gave a small smile, nodded, and said,

“I know, it’s really ableist.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“It’s racist”, said Ahsoka.

He was shocked. Or just confused. Or both. Most likely both. “It’s raining, that’s not racism.”

“Obi-Wan, you know white people aren’t allowed to determine what is racism.”

“Yes, Anakin, I know, I’m just- confused. What does it mean, that the rain is racist and 

ableist and homophobic?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Anakin answered,

“Well, I’m disabled, and Ahsoka is Black and gay, right?”

“Right, yes.”

“And the rain is inconveniencing us and we don’t like it, right?”

“Right. Wait, Anakin, that’s not-” He trailed off and sighed. There was nothing he could do. These children and their youthful humor had bested him yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
